This Time
by Len-kun121958
Summary: Sequel to my previous OHHC fic Not Yet, the recovery and relationship process that wasn't really there until the end of that. Reviews are loved but not necessary. BoyXBoy so yea, possible smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1: This Time

A/N: Hey everyone so this is the sequel to Not Yet, yea I can't believe I'm making one either but really I swear it's not terrible. I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to hearing thoughts on it! ~Rena-chan

Ch. 1: This Time

This Time

Kyouya watched as he slept, the girls were right in saying he was something of a model, thankfully he knew none of them could get anywhere with the blonde in his bed. After all that had been happening in the past few months Tamaki had been shattered and  
/it was Kyouya's job to get the host club king back on his feet. As far as their relationship was going, well it wasn't the first time either had been in a serious relationship so overall they weren't incredibly embarrassed or shy on dates. They had  
/plenty to talk about with the host club events and Tamaki always had ideas for dates, most of them Kyouya had ended up putting off for a later date. Who in their right mind would want to fly to New York City in the middle of winter? Tamaki apparently.  
/They hadn't taken any large steps since Tamaki was still far from completely recovered after what happened to him but Kyouya would often find the blonde at his house playing the piano for him as he worked on taxing business contracts or sleeping in  
/his room such as now. "Mmm mon amor...why are you up so early?" the mumbled question came across as near violet hues fluttered open into Kyouya's awaiting onyx ones.

"You forgot that we have a club meeting today at the fair with the others. Tama." he replied smoothly, it took a few seconds for the king to register what his shadow prince was saying but when he did his eyes widened and he sprung upwards.

"Iiieee! I thought that was tomorrow! What time is it? We're going to be late and then Haruhi is going to hate me!" he whined as he battled with the sheets that were tangled around his body. Kyouya held in a chuckle and helped the other free himself from  
/the offending blankets.

"We still have a half an hour before we have to meet them, that doesn't mean you can take forever, but you woke up early enough to slow down a little." Kyouya soothed as he too got up, though he was already dressed and had told the cook they would be  
/needing breakfast.

"Because I felt you staring at me! Your eyes penetrated my dream, it was a lovely dream too, we went to Hawaii and went surfing, they gave us realcoconuts from Hawaii and other fruits. Oh Kyouya we have to got to Hawaii! I want to visit the bigisland  
and go swimming with the sea turtles! Also I want to go surfing and make sand castles and oh we have to go on a whale watching trip! There was one we were on in my dream Kyouya the sun was setting and this giant orca jumped over our boat!"Tamaki  
rambled on about his dream as he got ready for the day, Kyouya was long used to the surprisingly detailed dreams and then Tamaki's wants to go wherever he had dreamed about for at least a month if not more.

"And where do you think we will be getting the money to take the host club to Hawaii Tamaki? We do still have a budget that we must manage, and while we normally do fundraising this year we've been lacking on activities." he started, as much as he hatedto  
shoot down dreams Kyouya did have to make sure they had enough money circulating and with Tamaki that wasn't always as easy as he made it look while they were in class.

"Ne? Who said anything about the whole host club going? I can pay for tickets there and I'm sure you can handle the foreign exchange for money. We don't have to stay very long, I was thinking maybe a week, and I can look for good hotels for us." camethe  
explanation as the water started running for the shower.

"You mean not as a host club event?" the question sounded dumb even to his own ears but the shadow king had to make sure he was hearing right. Tamaki, as much as he loved to go places with Kyouya, had never proposed going out of the country with _just_  
always wanted to have Haruhi or Honey and Mori, even the twins on occasion, accompany them claiming it was more fun to do things as a group. At first Kyouya suspected it was because Tamaki needed the support of everyone being there with him, making  
/sure they weren't just going to leave him, but then he started to suspect that maybe it was more that Tamaki was afraid of being alone with _him_ in general. There was no answer, he suspected Tamaki was in the shower judging by the sound of  
/the water, but if that was indeed the case and Tamaki wanted to be along with him Kyouya wouldn't mind going to Hawaii and making the blonde's dream come true.

"Not with the host club, just the two of us, we haven't spent many days with just each other...which isn't very relationship like. Not only did I want to make that up to you b-but I was also thinking maybe we could go a little f-further?" had Kyouya notbeen  
staring at Tamaki when those words were said he probably wouldn't have believed him. But there he was, drying his hair off with a towel, standing in the doorway dressed as casual as Tamaki can get and suggesting they take their relationship further."I-I  
don't know if I'm ready for it all but I want to try?" he stuttered out with the towel almost covering his wildly blushing cheeks. Taking a couple steps forward, Kyouya took the towel off himself and stared into the eyes of theman who could  
take the breath away of any woman, and a good amount of men, and smiled at him. A rare smile that Tamaki, in turn, felt himself blushing and shamelessly staring at. Sure he knew why girls loved Kyouya, he was smart, good looking, levelheaded  
and strategic in every way possible. But when he smiled, really _smiled_ at someone Tamaki realized in full force how the constantly swooning high school girls felt. It was breathtaking.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, we will go slow until you're ready. This time Tama, I'll show you the proper way to be loved." the words wrapped around Tamaki's entire body making him shiver and blush more, if that was even possible, but itwas  
Tamaki who circled his arms around Kyouya first. Pulling him in slightly and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Arigatou mon amor." he whispered as the embrace was returned. Kyouya glanced at the clock, they were late as usual, but this time he couldn't give a shit.

A/N: alright now that I finally got a format I'm going to delete the thing I posted before from my phone because this looks better, please be paitent with me and thanks for reading! ~Rena-chan


	2. Ch 2 Edited: The Fair

**A/N:** Hmm so it's been a long long long while since I've even thought about this story? Yeah...apologies for that but truth is I'm kinda losing where I was thinking about going on this one. I haven't totally lost it yet but I have no clue how long I will continue it. On that wonderful note, thanks to everyone who read this/is reading this. I deeply apologize if I discontinue it anytime soon. ~Rena-chan

Ch. 2: The Fair

Haruhi glanced around the fairgrounds by the entrance, it was like Tamaki to be late for club meetings but she figured Kyouya at least would be on time. 'That is, of course, unless they're together.' she reminded herself with a ghost of a smile. She was glad that Kyouya could step into a much needed role for not only Tamaki but the rest of them as well. The group wasn't the same without everyone, and what happened to their King hurt all of hem no matter how they played it off.

"Jesus they're taking forever in a day." Hikaru mumbled as he and Kaoru crossed their arms in irritation.

"Tama-chan always takes a long time." Honey giggled as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest atop Mori's shoulders.

"Maybe we should find a place to meet them that's not as crowded so they can find us when they get here." Haruhi suggested looking around to a cluster of benches near a few food carts.

"No need, they're here." Mori announced glancing in the direction of a swarm of people, growing by the second with audible coos and squeals. The view of the group it reminded them of a similar scene of when Tamaki came back from France a few months ago. The thought made several of them shiver, the hell that arrival had put them through was unimaginable still but looking at their still glowing king it was hard to imagine it all wasn't some horrible dream.

"Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out, waving their arms as the duo got closer to them to alert the two of where they were.

"Looks like everything is as it should be." Haruhi smiled watching Kyouya tug Tamaki from the crowd of people to the rest of the group with an annoyed look on his face though he said nothing about it.

"Ah! I'm so glad everyone made it!" Tamaki announced with a bright smile when they finally got within speaking distance of the others. They made note, still, of how Tamaki did not hug them as he used to. There were still many internal wounds that had not scarred over yet.

"We're surprised you made it at all..." Haruhi stated flatly, to which Tamaki went on one of his dramatic tangents about his daughter not loving him and having so little faith. Kyouya and the others simply rolled their eyes and started walking, knowing the blond would catch up in no time.

"What should we do first Haru-chan?" Honey asked looking down from Mori's shoulders with a smile.

"Well, the fair usually has a lot of good rides...and terrible food...uh let's see there's games and booths too there's a lot to do here. We could start anywhere."

"Takashi, we should go play some games!" Honey decided while giggling. Mori simply nodded and looked over at a few of the games around before he took off with the small blond.

"Let's find the scariest ride!" Hikaru smiled deviously, both he and his brother linked arms with Haruhi and dragged her off to some daunting looking contraptions despite Tamaki's protest of it being too dangerous.

"What should we do Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, linking his fingers with the other's, Tamaki looked over into his eyes and blushed ever so slightly. Taking a look around he pointed to the artist gallery, to which the raven haired nodded, staying away from large crowds was in both of their best interests.

"What do you think of this Kyouya?" Tamaki asked pointing at one of the wood carvings that one of the venders had done. His sculptures were mostly of animals such as bears, fish, deer and other forest creatures but the one that had caught the king's attention was a carving of a mountain with a moon and trees in the surrounding. It was very peaceful.

"What or who would you get it for?" Kyouya asked, he had to admit the piece was actually very beautiful and it brought a sort of calm feeling to the small bubble in which the vender stood with his workings.

"I was thinking of giving it to Shima-san, you know, since she always seems so uptight about everything and is ordering the others around. Something calm would do her good." The blond answered with a soft smile, Kyouya nodded despite that Tamaki couldn't see it.

"I think she would appreciate it. Something like that would fit her." He agreed. Tamaki nodded and smiled as he walked up to the man behind the booth to pay for it. He was an older gentleman, with grey hair that was tied back into a loose braid, when Tamaki pointed out the piece he smiled and nodded, taking out a box for it and making sure it wouldn't get banged up as it traveled to Tamaki's estate. The blond thanked him and paid him a price that nearly made his eyes pop out of his head, telling him to keep the change Tamaki made his way back to Kyouya with his purchase in hand.

"It's getting close to being dusk, should we find the others and go pick a spot on the grass somewhere?" He asked upon reaching the other. Kyouya nodded and pulled out his phone to text the others an approximate location of where they would be. "They say there's going to be fireworks when it gets dark you know, I've always loved fireworks." Tamaki rambled as they walked.

"They're loud, but watching them isn't terrible I suppose. They're good for business at times since people like them so much." Kyouya agreed, scoping out a place for them to sit and wait for the others he gently guided his boyfriend.

"You think the others will find us here?" The blond asked, putting the package down and making himself comfortable as he leaned against Kyouya's side, something he did when comfortable and content.

"Yes, I think they'll find us just fine. I doubt you have anything to worry about." Kyouya answered with a soft smile looking over at his partner who had closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. Before either of them knew it, the blond was sound asleep against Kyouya's side.

"I'm surprised he's asleep already, won't the fireworks wake him up?" Haruhi asked in a whisper once she and the other had gotten there and sat down as well.

"Probably not, outings like this take enough out of him where he'll sleep until we get home." Kyouya answered, shifting their positions to make them both more comfortable. With Tamaki now in his lap he wouldn't wake up with a sore back in the morning.

"How is he doing otherwise, when we're not at school or out like this?" Kaoru asked watching the steady rise and fall of Tamaki's chest.

"There are still some difficulties, as expected, but we're getting there slowly. Only time can tell how long it will take." Kyouya answered running his hand through blond locks of silken hair. The group fell silent after that, watching the night sky before the fireworks started going off. Overall it was a successful day at the fair he would say.

 **A/N:** Welp, this turned out different than I expected to say the least? I don't really know what happened to my fingers while writing this section to be honest it really just kinda happened. I don't hate it so there's that. I plan to pick up the pace in this story sooner rather than later and maybe add some yaoi towards the end because I didn't in Not Yet. I aim to satisfy your yaoi needs my readers. As always reviews are nice and appreciated but I don't live off of them, constructive criticism is also appreciated but if you flame me I have no problems being a bitch right back at you. Thanks! ~Rena-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Satin Sheets

**A/N:** Again I apologize for taking so long for this update and all, I'm actually surprised it didn't take as long as I thought it would I really got rolling on this one quickly. Secondly I re-watched Ouran for the nth time this week since I've been practically on my deathbed for the past four and a half days and I realized that I'd never watched it subbed before. I had only seen it dubbed but for the record I like it subbed too. Anyway enough with pointless chatter onto chapter three! Enjoy everyone!

Ch.3: Satin Sheets

Sleeping was undoubtedly the hardest part of Tamaki's day. Not only did he have reoccurring nightmares from when he was in that damned cemetery, but he always felt so alone and cold at night with no one else there. He was thankful when Kyouya would come around and stay with him for the evening, and even more grateful that the shadow king never once mentioned his night terrors to the rest of the host club members. They were his friends and he knew they'd be understanding, but he had dragged them through quite enough in the past two years and didn't wish to keep bothering them with all his aftermath problems. "Tamaki-sama, I changed your bedsheets this morning and everything should be in place now." Shima informed casually as she popped into his study where he was trying to focus on homework. As usual she brought along bread, cold cuts, honey, and tea on a tray for him to snack on.

"Thank you Shima, you know you are welcome to take some time off and go visit your family again. I am sure they are missing your wonderful cooking that I always get treated to." The blond smiled at her after looking up from a paper he had been writing. Shima couldn't help the brief smile that flicked across her own lips at the sight. It had been a while since she had seen an honest smile from the young master Suoh. Ever since that wretched being showed up in Japan and tried to ruin Tamaki's life his smiles were few and far between. That being said he still managed to put on a show for the girls at his school.

"I will take that offer once I feel the others around here can pull their own weight adequately enough." Shima settled on answering. She knew it was best not to let Tamaki know she was staying for his sake and mainly his sake only, if he knew such details he would probably force her to go home somehow. The boy could be very stubborn and very selfless when he wanted to be. "One more thing Tamaki-sama, Kyouya-sama has stopped by, I invited him inside so he should be coming up soon." She added on before making her way out of the study room. Bowing to Kyouya in the doorway before she left to busy herself elsewhere in the estate.

"Well, I wish she had told me you were here sooner, I would have cleaned up a bit more." Tamaki smiled, softly, as he watched the shadow king enter the room and close the door gently behind him.

"You? Keeping something like a desk clean? The world would have to turn on its head for that to happen you realize. I mainly came to discuss some future plan with you since we won't have a lot of time to do so tomorrow with the ball at school that we're preparing." Kyouya answered smoothly taking a seat on the nearby couch, Tamaki looked up and blinked in confusion. Were there future plans he had talked about recently that he hadn't followed up on with Kyouya yet? "Have you forgotten already, you wanted to go to Hawaii didn't you? I thought I'd come over to plan it now so we didn't have to wait until plans change and things get messy with schedules." Kyouya supplied when he realized Tamaki had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Though at the mention of it the king's eyes widened and lit up immediately.

"That's right, I do want to go to Hawaii, just the two of us. What have you planned out already? I looked up some popular tourist attractions and well rated places to stay the other day, I should have those written down somewhere..." The French-Japanese hybrid started rummaging through his desk looking for the mentioned items as Kyouya pulled out a pencil and began looking through Tamaki's calendar on his desk. Thankfully he didn't have much planned it looked like, that meant they'd be able to spend quite a bit of time in Hawaii.

"We can worry about all that detail planning in a bit, let's figure out the days we want to go first so I can book plane tickets to get there." The raven-haired host suggested, Tamaki nodded and soon joined him on the couch with a blanket. Leaning against the other's side and feeling his hand secure around his waist Tamaki let his head rest and looked over the plethora of days he had nothing in particular scheduled.

"Shouldn't we be looking at your calendar not mine? You always have more things planned out than I do after all." He pointed out eventually looking up into Kyouya's eyes. Kyouya hummed and put the thing on the end table next to his phone and soon his glasses as well, shifting until the other boy was sitting between his open legs on the couch and resting against his chest, providing a warmth he had gotten very used to and, possibly one could say, very addicted to. "Kyouya?" Tamaki inquired, unsure of their new position. Weren't they just making trip plans?

"I already booked tickets for us the other day, I just needed a reason to come over here, but I'm tired Tamaki it's been a long day. Let's sleep." Kyouya answered with a short yawn and pulling the blanket up further, not that he would be getting cold at any point in the night. Tamaki was too warm for that.

"But this isn't a bed. This is a couch in my study. If you want to sleep then my room isn't that far away." The blond half mumbled as he closed his eyes, he really had no real intention to move from his position.

"So what, we don't always need to be in satin sheets and a spacious king sized bed Tamaki. College sure isn't going to provide that for you." Came the half amused reply.

"You're so warm..." Tamaki smiled, pressing himself even closer to his best friend. Kyouya agreed, but it wasn't because of him that it was warm. It was Tamaki, it was always Tamaki. Tamaki was the sunlight to his cave, Tamaki was the gold to his silver, Tamaki was the heat to his winter. Tamaki was his everything and despite everything his friend had been through, Kyouya was allowed to be this close without him flinching or fearing that he would be harmed. He had come a long way from even just a few weeks ago where he would still flinch on occasion when touched in certain areas or by surprise. He hid it well now, only Kyouya and occasionally the other hosts would notice when their king was uncomfortable with physical contact. He was so focused on getting back to normal.

'That's Tamaki for you I suppose.' The shadow king mused, feeling the other's breath deepen from his slumber. The nightmares they still needed to do something about, Tamaki was reluctant to speak to professionals, but they were talking about that still. Taking his hand and running it through the silken blond hair Kyouya felt the other shift slightly into his touch. Unknowingly easing some of Kyouya's own fears and insecurities about their future. They may be an item to the school and to very few of the maids at each others estates but they hadn't exactly proposed the idea of how to break it to their fathers. Or, God forbid, Tamaki's grandmother. Kyouya figured that even if his father hated or disowned him he would be alright. The only time being the third son was favorable was because he didn't need to produce an heir for the family line to continue. Tamaki on the other hand wasn't in such a favorable position, with his grandmother already the way she was the thought of Tamaki never having an heir was probably unthinkable. Not to mention the way Tamaki took, or rather didn't take, rejection if something were to happen because of his father or grandmother. But Kyouya would worry about that a little later, for now he was content as he lay on the couch with his lover on top of him, Tamaki was his satin sheets; wherever the blond ended up Kyouya would be there.

 **A/N:** Alright so that was chapter three, chapter four is on the way soon I promise and I pologize for the slow ass pace I'm just trying to get out all my ideas/all the problems and whatnot on the bored so I can go back and visit each of them individually. My writing stuff is really strange and yeah I apologize for all of the delays as per usual I don't own OHHC. Happy reading! ~Rena-chan


End file.
